Come Home
by electricstories96
Summary: Sam and Freddie are married, but when there is a death in the family, how will Sam bring Freddie home. T for language and some adult themes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, unlike most people i haven't started school yet, but when i do, it is gonna be hard to find time to write my stories, so before i disappear for a while, i'm gonna leave you all with this little story i whipped up in a few hours. hope you like it. btw, if you are also reading my other story, The Ultimate power, i know at least 500 people have read the thing and i only want 40 reviews, it already has 29 so i'm not asking a lot here, just leave a quick review and be on your merry way so i can continue it. thanks.**

Freddie's POV:

"Next on iCarly, we've got a special announcement." Carly says happily and backs away slightly from the camera so Sam can jump in front of her.

_ "You may have noticed that there are two male tech producers…" she says and takes my camera and points it at Brad and myself. I back up slightly to stand next to Brad behind the laptop cart. Neither of us are used to being on camera, that was Sam and Carly's specialty, so we are both unsure of what to do. Brad lifts his hand in an attempt at a lame wave. I slap his hand down and we just smile awkwardly at the camera. "And two female stars." She finishes her statement and turns the camera on herself and Carly, both of whom immediately begin to smile and look seductively at the camera. I move forward and grab it from her, she lets it go and moves to stand next to Carly._

_ "Now, as shocking as it may seem," Carly starts over dramatic as usual, "one of those tech producers and one of these actresses," she motions at herself and Sam, "have fallen in love."_

_ "Who could it be?" Sam asks the camera shocked. "Brad and Carly?" she asks putting her index finger to her chin, as if she were pondering the answer. "Brad and myself?" she offers the viewers, smiling teasingly when she says 'myself.' "Fred-pus and Carly?" she says, clearly trying not to laugh at the apparent absurdity of it. "Or Fred-head and me?" she says still giggling._

_ "One of those choices is right," Carly says happily into the camera, "now vote on which you think it is and we'll tell you if you're right or wrong." I give a signal to brad and he hits a few buttons, the screen swings out over the car and we all turn to look. On it is four pictures. One of Brad and Carly's faces smiling, one of brad and Sam's faces smiling, one of Carly and I's faces smiling and one of Sam and I's faces. Beside them each is a blue bar that grows depending on how many votes it gets, the largest is Brad and Carly's, then Sam and I's, then Carly and I's, then Sam and Brad's. "Well, apparently a lot of you think Brad and I are the ones dating, but you are wrong." She says. "Will the winning couple stand in front of the B-cam?" she asks and I switch to B-cam. The first one out is Sam; she stands there and waits for her boyfriend to stand next to her. She presses a button on her remote and a drum roll sounds. As it reaches its end I jump into view next to her. She smiles and I wrap my arms around her. I pull her up slightly and she returns the hug. I set her down and we turn to wave at the camera. "What do you have to say to the fans?" Carly asks. I look to Sam and she looks up at me. She opens her mouth to say something, but the sound out of her mouth is not words, it's a ringing sound. I look at her shocked and Carly opens her mouth as well, the ringing noise comes from both of them, I look to Brad and see that he has joined in, the ringing noise coming from them all._

I shoot up from bed, something stirs next to me, clearly annoyed that I had disturbed it's sleep. I look around our dark bedroom in our house in California. I hear more ringing; I reach over and turn on my bedside lamp. I look over and see the source of the ringing sound. My phone, screen illuminated, is telling me I have a call. I grab my phone and accept the call; I bring it to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask,

"Someone had better be dead." Comes a voice from the stirring figure next to me. Sam had been hanging on to sleep as hard as I was, but when I turned on my lamp, that was it for her, she sits up and glares at me, her hair tousled with sleep, her purple pajama shirt wrinkled and unbuttoned at the top, revealing a portion of her chest which drives me wild. I turn away and listen to the voice on the other end.

"Oh my god." I almost whisper. "When was this?" I ask and the voice on the other end answers. "How did it happen?" I ask and the voice continues.

"What?" Sam asks confused and annoyed. "What happened? Who are you talking to?" she asks. I hold up a finger to silence her and she looks taken aback, then angry.

"Okay, okay, calm down." I tell the voice. "I'll be on my way in the morning." Sam hears this and her anger subsides, replaced by confusion. I hang up the phone and place it back on my nightstand. I look down at my lap, and run a hand through my tousled hair.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asks confused but the anger of being awakened then told to be quite still in her voice. I look over at her and see annoyed eyes looking back at me.

"My dad died." I tell her. Her eyes soften and she looks at me with compassion and a bit of guilt for getting angry. She moves closer and wraps her arms around me and kisses my cheek gently. She lowers her head onto my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she says, "What happened?" she asks. I look around our bedroom. Even with the small amount of light cast by the lamp I can still see almost everything, mostly from memory.

"Heart attack." I tell her and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers and buries her face in my neck.

"Me too." I tell her and rub her back gently. We move to lie down and I hold her tight as I fall asleep.

The next morning, I wake up and find that Sam is out of bed already. I get up and get dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. I walk out of our bedroom and into the kitchen to find that Sam is already in here and making bacon and eggs.

"Good morning." She says when she sees me walk in.

"What's going on?" I ask warily.

"Nothing," she says, "just making us some breakfast." I sit down at the table and watch her. I can't help but notice that she is still wearing the pajama shirt, but no pants. And her sky blue panties could be seen poking out from where the shirt cut off. She brings a plate full of bacon and eggs to the table and sets it down in front of me. I stare at the plate in confusion, and then look up at her. She had sat down next to me with her own plate and was eating slowly.

"No seriously, what's going on?" I ask eying her as if she might explode at any second. She sets down her fork and lets out a huff of breath. She turns to look at me and I can see she's a bit upset.

"I can't make breakfast for my husband?" she asks rhetorically.

"It's not that you can't it's that you don't. So, why the sudden change of heart?" she looks slightly disturbed. She stands and moves over to me, she straddles my waist and places her arms on my shoulders. My hands instinctively go to her waist.

"I may be a bit of a jerk sometimes," she says and I laugh a little. She eyes me, then continues, "But I'm not soulless, your dad just died, so if I can make things easier on you, I will." She says and gently kisses me. I return the gesture and we sit there kissing for about ten minutes. Finally we pull apart and she stands. I eat my now cold but still delicious breakfast and then shower and get dressed. I pack a suitcase and move for the front door. "Where are you going?" Sam asks.

"Didn't I tell you? I promised my mom I'd go up and help her out." I explain to Sam. She looks a bit upset, so I walk over to her and give her a quick peck on the lips. "The funeral will be next week, feel free to come up anytime, but if you don't want to go I understand." I tell her and she shakes her head.

"No I'm coming for the funeral, the man gave me away at our wedding, the least I can do is help give him to God." She says and I hug her. "See you in a week." She says and I walk out the door.

Sam's POV:

It had been a few weeks since the funeral and I am back in California sitting in a Deny's with Carly, Brad and Gibby. Carly and Brad live here, they are married and live about twenty minutes from us. Gibby lives in New York, but is visiting for a few weeks.

"So, how was the service?" Brad asks, referring to the funeral.

"Long and sad and quiet, except for Mrs. Benson's crying." I tell him.

"Why'd you guys even go?" Gibby asks confused. "I thought Freddie's dad ran out on them when he was little."

"He did," Carly explains, "But he came back a little while after Sam and Freddie had started dating."

"And he was just let back in? Just like that?" Gibby asks incredulously.

"No," I tell him, "it took a while for Freddie and his mom to forgive him, but they did and they were a real family again. They even accepted me, which is more than my family ever did." I tell him.

"So Freddie and his dad were pretty close then?" Brad asks.

"Yeah." I tell him.

"Where is Freddie?" Carly asks curiously.

"Still up in Seattle, his mom isn't doing so well, he decided to stay and help her out for a while." I tell her glumly, missing Freddie more than a little.

"How long has he been away?" Brad asks.

"Three weeks, four days, seven hours, and thirty-two minutes." I say off the top of my head. They all look at me shocked. Carly is the first to speak up.

"Sam how… how do you know that?" she asks, I shrug in response. Gibby smirks and lets out an 'Ahhhh' of understanding.

"Sam," he starts smirking even more, "How longs it been since you and Freddie… did the nasty?" I can feel my face reddening. I look away and try to mumble out my answer. "What was that?" Gibby asks.

"Three weeks, four days, seven hours, and thirty-three minutes." I tell them bashfully. Gibby and Brad snicker under their breathe and Carly looks at me sympathetically.

"How often did you… used to do it?" Carly asks trying to be delicate. My face becomes even redder if possible.

"About twice a week." I tell them and silently wonder why I'm answering all of their questions. Gibby looks me up and down and then uses a face that looks like he's remembering to give Freddie a high-five the next time he saw him. Carly looked at me like she was a little shocked. While Brad gave Carly a look that could only have said, 'See, even Freddie gets it two times a week.'

"Well, if it's really bothering you, you could go up and visit Freddie." Carly says after visibly shaking herself to speak again. I ponder this, and make up my mind. That sounds like a great idea.

Freddie's POV:

I was eating a bowl of cereal when I hear a knock at the door. I look around and see that my mom isn't going to get it so I stand up and walk over to the door slowly. I open the door to find Sam standing there with an overnight bag and a big smile. I smile back and pull her into a one armed hug, holding my cereal away so it doesn't get in her hair.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" I ask happily.

"I came to visit you and, maybe help out a bit." She says happily but then is confused when she sees me in pajama pants and a t-shirt, with a bowl of cereal in my hands. "I thought you were helping your mom." She says confused.

"I am, I'm just still in my morning mode." I tell her. I turn and let her in, she goes in and I close the door behind her. We sit together on the couch while I eat my cereal. Soon I finish and I put my bowl in the sink I sit down next to Sam again and turn on the TV. We sit in silence and watch it for about forty-five minutes, which is broken by my mom leaving her room with her jacket and purse.

"Heading to the store honey, do you need anything?" she asks.

"We're out of Cheez-itz." I call after her.

"Okay!" comes the reply as the door shuts. Sam turns and looks at me almost shocked.

"What?" I ask her.

"What?" Sam repeats. "This is what you call helping your mom?"

"Well, she likes to feel needed." I tell her. She looks at me skeptically. "She needs me." I tell her.

"No," Sam says quietly, "I need you, come back to California, come home with me." She almost begs. I look around the apartment I grew up in. I think about all the good times my dad and I had in here after he came back, and about how much he meant to me, and about how I will never see him again.

"I miss my dad, Sam." I tell her softly. "I mean I miss him, a lot." I say and feel the first tears forming in my eyes. "It hurts so much." I tell her and the first tear falls down my cheek. I hadn't cried since my dad had died and it was all coming out, but slowly and quietly. Sam moves up and grabs me in a tight hug.

"I know, I know." She whispers to me. After a few minutes I pull myself together.

"You want to go home Sam?" I ask her. She nods. I go into my room to pack my bag. I get dressed and have my bag all packed, I turn to go, but Sam is standing in the door way smiling. I immediately know what that smile means. "Oh Sam, I just got dressed." I joke with her as she pushes me on my bed and begins disrobing.

"You know, they say when one door closes another one opens." She whispers to me through her panting after we were done. I look down at our entwined bodies. "One dad died, and I think you're gonna be a new one." She says and puts my hand on her bare stomach. I look at her surprised.

"You think you're…" I ask not bothering to finish my sentence. She nods in response and a smile creep onto my face. "I can't wait." I tell her.

**Thanks for reading, i'm sorry for any grammar issues, i didn't have time to reread it before posting, i'll fix any problems later, now pleas review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, i was planning on making this a oneshot, but apparently a lot of you wanted me to continue so i decided i had some time to kill, why not make a second chapter, but this is it, i'm stopping at a twoshot. Also, i somewhat depict childbirth below but being a teenage boy i've never seen one first hand and have very little expirience with the matter beyond a few episodes of Scrubs and a very helpful wikipedia page, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

Freddie's POV:

I wake up with a start and look around our bedroom. It looks similar to how it was before I left to help my mom with a few exceptions, we changed the curtains, I put a crib together for our soon to come baby, and last time I checked there wasn't a very worried and angry looking Sam standing over me.

"Get up!" she hisses at me while holding her very pregnant stomach.

"What happened?" I ask groggily.

"My water just broke." She yells and I nod uncomprehending then lie back down. I shoot up with eyes wide and jump out of bed. I pull on a shirt and get in my slippers, I pull on a robe that I got for Christmas last year and pull Sam out of the house and put her into the car. I start the car and pull out of the driveway. I drive to the nearest hospital and go up to the 'emergency's only' entrance and help her inside. Soon we are surrounded by nurses, one of whom manages to get a wheelchair over and Sam gladly accepts it. They wheel her into a room and help her onto the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. "Are you feeling any pain?" she looks at me calmly.

"No, I was just a little worried back home, I actually feel fi-" she is cut off and grabs her stomach. "Dear god, what was that?" she asks when her pain subsides.

"That was a contraction." Says a nurse, who's still in the room. "Those will be getting much worse and much more frequent." Sam looks at the woman in shock, and then turns a death glare on me. The last time I saw that look was in high school and was followed by her attacking a senior who'd shoved Carly to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" she asks me with so much anger dripping from her voice I was scared she'd literally start breathing fire.

"I… uh, I…" I stutter unsure if what to say. She looks at me angrily then throws her head back as apparently another contraction takes hold of her. I grab her hand and she squeezes my hand so hard I swear I can hear my bones crack. She begins to breathe in the short puffs that she practiced. The contraction passes and she grabs my shirt and pulls me close.

"Get. Me. Drugs." She pants, I look at her bewildered.

"What?" I ask her.

"Drugs!" she yells, "Pain killers, morphine, an epidural, just something to stop the pain." She pants with her eyes shut tight. I turn to the nurse in the room for help, and she runs out to get something. I turn back to Sam and give her my hand again.

"It's gonna be okay, the nurse is getting you something for the pain." I tell her trying to be helpful. Soon a doctor comes in followed by a nurse.

"Hello there," he looks at the chart, "Sam, I'm doctor Stevens and I'll be helping you through this birth." He hunches down at the end of Sam's bed and looks under the skirt they placed over her. "Well, it seems you're five cm dilated, a bit farther along than we expected, you've still got a few hours to go but you're about half way through." He explains after coming out from under the skirt. "At this point we'll be giving you an epidural and if it's alright with you, removing your husband from the room." I'm about to protest when Sam beats me to it.

"Get him out of here." She says calmly. I nod in agreement, then her words sink in. I turn to look at her.

"What?" I ask.

"Out!" she says loudly and points at the door. A nurse rushes me out of the door and into the waiting room.

"But I'm the father." I protest.

"I'm sorry but it's the hospitals policy, unless your essential for the actual birth, you aren't in the room." The nurse explains.

"Who determines what's essential?" I ask her.

"The mother." She says and walks away. I walk over to a plastic chair and sit down. After a few minutes of sulking, I pull out my phone and start making some calls.

"Hello?" asks a groggy Carly.

"Hi Carly, Sam's in the delivery room." I say. I hear her gasp and can tell she's about to squeal so I hang up. Sorry Brad, I wouldn't want to be woken up by a Carly squeal. I go through my contacts thinking of people who might want to know. I call Spencer, Gibby; some close work friends, and then finally my mom.

"Hello?" she asks when she answers the phone.

"Hi mom." I say not at all excited.

"Oh hi honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine mom, I just called to say that Sam's in the delivery room." I tell her, the other end of the line is silent for a few minutes.

"How is she?" she asks after a few silent minutes.

"Fine… I don't know the nurses kicked me out of the delivery room." I say with a small chuckle.

"Well…" she says and trails off, "Tell me how it goes." She says and hangs up. I didn't expect any more from her, she wasn't all that thrilled that Sam and I were dating, even less so when we got married. You can imagine how unhappy she was when she heard Sam was pregnant. I look at my watch and it listlessly blinks 4:30 am in response. I'm about to nod off when my phone buzzes. I grab it and the caller ID tells me Carly is calling. I accept the call and bring the phone to my ear.

"Yes?" I ask.

"What hospital are you in?" she asks.

"Uh, St. John's I think." I respond.

"You think?" she asks incredulously.

"Jesus Christ Carly, it's 4:30 in the morning, I'm a little sleepy and I don't know off the top of my head." I snap at her.

"Fine, jeez, by the way you do not hang up on me, I hang up on-" I end the call and turn my phone off. I lay my head back and drift off to sleep.

Dr. Steven's POV:

"Oh that's not good." I mutter.

"What is it?" asks the nurse next to me.

"There seems to be a problem." I tell her.

"Well, what's the problem?" asks the nurse.

"The baby is coming out faster than she's ready for, it could cause some tissue damage." I explain.

"What should we do?" asks the nurse. I think the options over in my head. We could let this progress but at only 7 cm of dilation it could seriously damage her cervix. However, a C-section could be very risky as well. I look up and see Sam Benson's face she's being strong, but I can see the worry in her eyes. At this rate the child could hurt itself, so I think I know what we've got to do.

"Go get the O.R. prepped, we're bringing her in for a C-Section." I tell the nurse. She nods and hurries out of the room. "Mrs. Benson?" I ask getting her attention. She looks up at me.

"What?" she asks worried seeing my expression even under my mask she must be able to tell something's wrong.

"We're going to have to give you a C-Section, otherwise there could be… complications." I tell her. Her eyes look confused, but she nods in understanding, I love it when patients trust me, it makes everything so much easier.

Freddie's POV:

I'm awoken by a shove to my shoulder. I sit up and see a not all too happy Carly, and a rather sleepy Brad. I glance at my watch and see that it is 6:09 am.

"It took you an hour and a half to get to this hospital?" I ask.

"Yeah, cause there's three St. John's hospitals in this city."

"Still though, an hour and a half?" I ask again disbelieving.

"Yeah, because this isn't St John's it's St. Mary's you jerk." She says and slaps me on the shoulder. I was about to respond when Dr. Stevens walks in.

"Mr. Benson, may I speak with you?" I stand and walk over to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, "Did something happen to Sam?"

"There is a… complication in the birth, now it's not too bad, but we had to give her a C-Section so that we could get the baby out safely, it's going to be about forty more minutes before the procedure is finished, but I have faith in our surgical team and you should as well." He says and walks off before I can ask him more questions. I walk back to Carly and Brad and repeat what the Doctor told me. We sit down and wait. In one way the forty minutes feels like an eternity, but also as if it flies by. Soon a nurse comes in and tells me that I can see our baby. As I move toward the room Sam is in, I can't help but wonder what gender it is, Sam and I decided to wait to find out the Baby's gender and I'm filled with curiosity as I enter her room. I walk in to find Sam, reclined in a bed holding a bundle of blankets in her arms. I move to stand next to her and she looks up at me with a smile on her face.

"What gender?" I ask and she smiles knowingly.

"It's a boy, a beautiful baby boy." She says and tickles his cheek with her finger. "And your gonna be a big man when you grow up, aren't you?" she says in a baby voice, "Much more of a man than your daddy." She says with a smile, unable to resist taking a shot at me.

"Funny, but what are we going to name him?" I ask her. She looks at him pondering, and then I see an idea form on her face.

"How about we name him after your dad?" she asks and looks up at me.

"Luke? You want to name him Luke Benson?" I ask a little shocked.

"Why not?" she asks defensively, "It suits him." I look down at our little boy and he looks up at me with very wide eyes and smiles.

"Luke?" I test it on him and he coos at the name. "Your right it does fit him." I tell her and rub my hand on her back. "Well Luke," I say addressing our son. "Welcome to the world."

**Again, i didn't really read it over so i apologize for any grammar mistakes i hope you liked it and will review, also if you read The Ultimate power, i only need 9 more reviews so... yeah whatever.**


End file.
